1. Field
Embodiments relate to a power supply unit for robots, which supplies power to actuators driving a joint unit of a robot through a simple structure, and a robot having the power supply unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots of various types, such as a biped robot and a quadruped robot, for domestic, military, and industrial purposes, have been developed.
These robots recognize a current state according to input data from a data input unit including a visual unit, an auditory unit, and a sensory unit, generate instruction data to be carried out according to the recognition result, and thus control actuators provided between joint units respectively connecting a head, a torso, both arms, both legs, etc.
Generally, an actuator moves a joint by amplifying the force of a motor using the motor and a decelerator connected to the motor. In order to perform the same operation as that of a human, a plurality of motors is used and various electric parts including sensors to perform a special function are provided.
The actuator and the various electric parts are electrically connected through several strands of a power cable.
Therefore, in order to supply power to the actuator or the various electric parts requiring the power, power supply lines are disposed at specific positions, and thus a space to install the power supply lines is required and interference of the power cable due to the complicated structure of the power cable is generated. Thereby, the power cable may be damaged.
Particularly, both arms and both legs of a robot are rotated through joint units, and thus the interference of the power cable at the joint units must be addressed.